My Goddess ON HIATUS
by YOUCANTHANDLEOURNAMES
Summary: Just when life was looking its worst, our Mary Sue character Ashlynn finds her life taking a turn for the better- she's a demigod, and now she's surrounded by hot guys. Beggars can never be choosers, so Ashlynn's acting filthy damn rich. Full Sum Inside
1. Chapter One

Summary:

Inspired by the hilariously original fanfic "My Immortal" by Tara, we are proud to present "My Goddess": Just when life was looking it's worst, our Mary Sue character Ashlynn finds her life taking a turn for the better- she's a demigod, and now she's surrounded by hot guys. Beggars can never be choosers, so Ashlynn's acting filthy damn rich.  
>~~~Enjoy this PJO parody!<p>

* * *

><p>AN:: Fangz 2 Starr 4 da supert and 4 helpn us w/ the gramer/spelin! we lurve u Starr!

* * *

><p>Hi. My name is Ashlynn Chaos Blacklake. I'm an emotional wreck and I need help. I am Princess of the Blacklake. I have many servants and maids who kiss my ass all the time to make me happy. But I am so emo I can never be happy.<p>

My story starts two years ago when my mother sent me to camp halfblood.

_~Flachbak~_

"Mom! I don't wanna go to this camp! It sounds dumb! I just want to stay home and be my depressed self while u continue to ignore me and ill sit in the dark cormer of da rom cutting my rists!" I yell anrily at my bich of a mom.

"NO! UR GOING! U NEED TOO! PLUS I HATE YOU AND IM GOING TO START ABUSING YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE SOON!"

"Ugh. Fine!" I piked up mah bags nd ran to the spaceship.

I felled aslept on da ride nd woke up in a field of starwberrys on my bak. I landed on a thorn and cut my bak. It felt so good. As I stud up the blood rushed down my bak and the thorn ripped the bak of my shirt.

"Hey r u ok?" a hot guy appreared out of no where.

"yea I lik da pain."I responded as I reached behind me nd got sum blood on mah handz. I held mah handz to mah lips and licked the blood off nd smiled.

"Holy shit! R u a vamp er sumtin?" He asked, flippin his pitch black emo hayer to da side. It was sooooo emo nd hot.

"No. I just lyk da taste of blood."

"Oh. Cool." He shook it off lyk it waz nufin. But I knew he thought it wuz totallyz sexy. Whut guy wuldnt rite? "I'm Jackson. Percy Jackson." Oooo lyk Jamie Bondz!

"I'm Ashln Chps Baclace!"

He stovck out a hand for my to shak. I put my hnad in his anf he sid "Nice to meet u Aslhynn. Wut r u doin around here?" "My mom semt me here fur camp. Is tjere a Csmp-Hakf Blod around here?"

"Oh..watd ur mom tel u abut the camp?" "Itds placve four mi ot..refprm. A camp four ppl wit..prblems" "no itzz nooot" percy siasd "Oh, I maen, shr ddnt tel u anythn els? Ddnt xpln anythn…mystfyinh ot u? Nothn lif camgin?" ":umm no? she dd threten mi wit her bromstck tho…and she dos costantl cal me th e spwn o the devl…"

"ah, percy i cee u hav meet Asklinn..." a radom sentar sayz.

"yesh sire!" den percy got downe on he knez nd bowde ot de wierd cretar.

"um, im nott gunna do tht…" I stted.

percy got bak up nd smid me. "aint her prettie?" he laffed.

I bluched. He culdnt cee itt thpw mah white fce mkeup. My long black hayer waz up in a ponietail and I was waz wearin A LOT of iliner.

"Um, nahh. She uglayyyy!" Den Khron gllaoped aawy.

I sat on my fat ass and cried. I was so deprezed I tok outu mah fave nife nd mad a cut downe mah rists.

"WHAT DA FUK R YA DOIN!" percy yaked the nife aawy. "No mo cutz! Gotsz it?"

"But I eed vtoo!"

"NO!" Den he shoved da nife in his pocket nd sexily strutd aawy.

I strted to drool wen he turned, flippin he sxxy ass hayer, he yelled. "DON'T TAK TO MEH IM MAD AT YOU!"

I ran up to him nd tied to gard de nife from him but he wuldnt let go.

"PERCY! Gimmah da dam nife!"

"NO! ur guna hurt ursef!"

"So? Y do ya car?" I wined.

"I soo fukin awsom. I da leader hear cmp hafblod! U betr do wut i saye!"

* * *

><p>Hey Guys,<p>

As you hopefully know from the summary, this is purely a PJO version/parody of "My Immortal".

Don't know what it is? . com/

Remember, this is for your entertainment only.

Enjoy!

~YCHON


	2. Chapter Two

Summary:

Inspired by the hilariously original fanfic "My Immortal" by Tara, we are proud to present "My Goddess": Just when life was looking it's worst, our Mary Sue character Ashlynn finds her life taking a turn for the better- she's a demigod, and now she's surrounded by hot guys. Beggars can never be choosers, so Ashlynn's acting filthy damn rich.  
>~~~Enjoy this PJO parody!<p>

* * *

><p>AN: spcial fangz ot Starr for hlping wit our gramar/speling. also- peecy, ananbth n cheeron r acting diff cause the older now (17), so dey can curse, and cheeron cn too causehes goibg senile. & HE HAS A HEDACHE!

* * *

><p>"OMFG! u lead a cmp?11 tht is so awesm tht I cnt evrn ssat anythn rit now.." I staer at hym n awe.  
>"wel yaeh, I m prtty g…I evn own a hat!111 "omigos no wayyyyyy?11! But... ur not wearin a hat..."<br>"Nevermind tht now... we need to gett u to cmp. U need ti get agested to the way camp wirks. Come on Ashlymm, follw me." Follwing Pery, we made it to a tree wits a goldn thin hangin on a branch. "  
>"WTF is thtttt?" I adk Peecy. "tht peice o garbge? It the Goldn Flieve; protects uor camo, maked syre tht monsyers cnt get in. my and mi friends wnet on a qeust to get it a cople o yrs ago."<br>"u guys go on QURSTS?1/11  
>"wel, yea. Duh. Wer demigods Ahslyn. Kepe up her."<br>"wer wat?" "ohhhh yeahhhhh…we shold go talk tp chirom. Come on, we go t to get to te Big Huose."  
>I nod to Petey, and we walk out of th strwberte fiekld, an d pst th e gldn fleic.<br>"Chrin? Wher da fuk u at?" Peircy yelled.  
>"I'm ova he!" Chirin calld "Wat up, Pee?" "Ashlynn desnt now abut th e gods." Gds? "shes gnna hv to wtch the oriantetion cideo."<br>"ummmm oriantitn bideo? Wats tht?" "a viedo we show new vampers"  
>-30 minutes later-<br>"tht wuz da wrost fuking movie EVAR!" I scremed.  
>"4 realz? I herd it wuz pretttie gud…" Percy shrugged.<br>"Well... It's not..."  
>Then A scary, yet prettie girl struted toward us. She had curly blonde hayer and scarie grae eyes.<br>"heyy Percy wat hv u been up to?" she fliked her hayer ovr her shouldershulder and smild.  
>"Noting... Dis is Ashlynn Chaos Blacklake! *dramatic pause*...yeah"<br>She staed meh. I culd tel se ddnt lyk meh. "Hi. I'm Annabeth." se stuk outher han 4 meh to shak.  
>I grebed it nd shuk it harde. "nice to met u Anabth"<br>"the plesur is all mine"."  
>Periy coughed akwardely. "Um, right. Well..."<br>Den dey strtd macing out in front o me, an I jus awekwordly stood nxt to dem.  
>"c ya round, Pee..."<br>"ya c ya ltr Ahslin...hopr u lyk it here" perry smilds  
>"i did..." den i glanceded anabeths &amp; sneered. she glard at meh in respns.<br>"bye.." den I runned of.  
>I runned so fare i ddnt evn knoe wher i wuz goin! But i just keppt runneding.<br>Wen i thought i wuz fare enoug i sat downe in a forest on a tree sthump & cried.  
>Y am i cryzing? Cuz im an emotionial slut, my muom doesnt give a shite, and a hott emo guy has a girl friwnd! I HAVE IT SOOO -<br>"R u ok?" I looked up and gasped.  
>It was... a goat!<br>And standing rite behind th goat was... Another goat! Wit a hat!  
>And sitting on top of the goats lyk a god wuz... A RAELLIE BIG GOAT!<br>"OMFG! HEP! A GAINT GOAT IS GUNA RAP MEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"  
>"Oh suddup. No im not." He rollde he eyez mah stupidness.<br>"OMF! .TALK!11/1/1"  
>"Um. YEAH!" He smacked my head. "WHy u so stupaaaiid?'<br>"ecuzeh?"  
>"Y.r..STUPAAAAAIIIIIID?1.1"  
>"Umm..."<br>"U knoe wut? idc anymo. I'm Pan. The totally sexy/awesome/goat god of Partayaayaayyay! & all tht nature shit..."  
>"UR A GOD?111/"


	3. Chapter Three

Summary:

Inspired by the hilariously original fanfic "My Immortal" by Tara, we are proud to present "My Goddess": Just when life was looking it's worst, our Mary Sue character Ashlynn finds her life taking a turn for the better- she's a demigod, and now she's surrounded by hot guys. Beggars can never be choosers, so Ashlynn's acting filthy damn rich.  
>~~~Enjoy this PJO parody!<p>

* * *

><p>we would like to remind everyone again that this is a PARODY. if you don't get it, you obviously haven't read<em> My Immortal<em>. and if you haven't read that...don't go looking for it. if THIS story offends you, you don't want to know the damage _My Immortal_ would do to you. this story kills brain cells...but unfortunately, it's actually better written then _My Immortal_. and at least we give you a warning...

please don't leave reviews saying that it's awful and terrible, because WE KNOW. actually, leave them anyways...their funny to read.

we're sorry if this story offends anyone, because it isn't meant to. if you don't like it (or can't take the awful spelling and grammar) don't read. we understand.

please then check out our other story _The Epic _anyways. we're actually using correct spelling and grammar for it...sorry, but this is going at the top of the story every time now, because some people don't check the summary, and leave reviews that really hurt our feelings :'( joking, but seriously. we're gonna do that now.

* * *

><p>"No. i m a peice of cheez" Pan rolld hie eyez sarczticly. (C iz dat spelld rong?)<p>

"oh. Wel, thts kool to. I rly lyk cheees"

"omg u culd not b stupidr. WTF r u doing in da forest anyway?"

wat WUZ I doin in da forrest? Persunaly, I had no idea.

"umm...wel...u c..."

"Dum bass..."

"szcuze?"

"ugh. Nvrmnd. Nd dont tell any1 iim aliv vue dey all think in deeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaad..."

"O.K...who the hell r those to?"

"Not impertent... Kewl, thx alot kiddo!' Then he and his goats poofed away.

"Wierd.." I iasd.

i den tried too gett out o da forrest, but cuoldnt FIND my way out. i rly need a hufflepuff...

"danm it, i need a hufflepuff 4 dis." i mutter to meself.

"wat the HELL is a hufflepuff?"

i turn my head, and find 2 totally gofik ppl standing bhind me. i blush. da gofik dude was rlly HOTT.

"thts not important" i say quickly , "whor u guys?"

the girl with him replys "im Buffy Winters(A/N: dis is u Starr!), and dis is Nico DiAngelo. now, who r U?"

"im Ashlyn. ashlyn choas backlave. its nice 2 meet u."

"wat r u doin in da woods?" da ttlly hott emo boy asks. "well, i got lost..."

"its fine we'l sho u da way..."the grl says,"but rly, wat IS a hufflepuff?"

"u dont want 2 kno. but, they r good finders. kep tht in mind, it mite help u sometime" perplxd, they both just ndded along w/ me.

"well den, show meh te way out."

i followed thm bth throuh da forresr, and wen we xited i coulfnt blive my i's. everywhrer, dere were soo many freking cabins!

"WTF, r we goin campin or sumthin?"

"no" buffy looks at meh lik im stpd or sumtin "we sleep in does. each 1 houses demigods o a certain god...wasnt this xplned in da video?/"

"ohh yehh...i wasnt paying attntion 2 dat"

we stoppd infront o a cabin tht was rly crowdd. "ull b staying here" nico says "until ur chosen"

still confused, i walk up 2 da door and gasp wen it opens.

* * *

><p>AN: omgg soo sry such a short chap...we've been kinda deprzzd l8ly, so we hvnt been up 4 writing l8ly. soryy agan. we kno how many ppl r disappointed :(

again, fangz 2 every1 hu gav input and encouraged us. an any1 hu dosnt lik us cn go die in a ditch. go. FIND a frreking ditch now. the freaking hufflepuffs will hellpp uuu XP bleh

* * *

><p>P.S. did anyone catch the AVPM reference? hopefully, u all did. we both lovee that musical. halarious! check it out on youtube (search: a very potter musical) :)<p>

if u cant find it, ask a Hufflepuff. their VERY good FINDERS :)


	4. Chapter Four

Summary:

Inspired by the hilariously original fanfic "My Immortal" by Tara, we are proud to present "My Goddess": Just when life was looking it's worst, our Mary Sue character Ashlynn finds her life taking a turn for the better- she's a demigod, and now she's surrounded by hot guys. Beggars can never be choosers, so Ashlynn's acting filthy damn rich.  
>~~~Enjoy this PJO parody!<p>

* * *

><p>we would like to remind everyone again that this is a PARODY. if you don't get it, you obviously haven't read<em> My Immortal<em>. and if you haven't read that...don't go looking for it. if THIS story offends you, you don't want to know the damage _My Immortal_ would do to you. this story kills brain cells...but unfortunately, it's actually better written then_My Immortal_. and at least we give you a warning...

please don't leave reviews saying that it's awful and terrible, because WE KNOW. actually, leave them anyways...their funny to read.

we're sorry if this story offends anyone, because it isn't meant to. if you don't like it (or can't take the awful spelling and grammar) don't read. we understand.

please then check out our other story _The Epic _anyways. we're actually using correct spelling and grammar for it...sorry, but this is going at the top of the story every time now, because some people don't check the summary, and leave reviews that really hurt our feelings :'( joking, but seriously. we're gonna do that now. mostly because this makes me laugh every time i read it... :)

* * *

><p>Dere, standin da doorway, were too incrediblie hawt guys. They smile meh in identickle smeks.<p>

"Hi" da taller 1 says. "im Connor. And this" he points 2 da guy rite nxt to him "is my bro Travis. Welcum to da Hermes cabin."

I smile seductively at da 2 bros, and hear Noci clear his throat besides me.

"Hi" I say to Tarvis an Conor, "I'm Ahslyn. Aslhyn Choas Blacklaec. Its nice 2 meet you" they btoh nod at me an smirk.

Dey wave meh inside da cabin, an I step in. almos each an every bed was filled wit a kid in a orange 'CAMP HALFBLOOD' shirt.

"Here" the taller bro remarks "u'll b sleepin here until u get claimed."

"claimed?" I ask, confuzzled. Dey both sigh, an look meh slightly xasperatd.

"u kno, ur godly rent will claim u as theirs." The shorter 1 points da both o dem. "were children o Hermes."

"soo…wat m i?"

"no 1 knos." Well dat was informative.

"here u cn hv dis cot" one o thm said said, pointin 2 da only empty bunk bed.

"Talk 2 1 o us if u hv any questions."

i nod to thm, an dplace my stuf down on mi bed. I decide to go outsied and xplore sum o the place. i walk out o da cabin w/out any1 noticing.

Wen i walk out, I c Peery and Chron talking to each otha.

"I think she culd b da 1" percy says 2 chiron. "i jst hv a feeling"

Chrin jus looks him an says "I dont kno, she could b"

I freeze. were dey talking bout me? I inch closer, seeing if i could hear btter.

Chiron tensed. "i sence some1 close. we better move."

Percy nods.

I watch as they btoh walk towards wat every1 calls the 'big house'.

of course, i follow them.

...

worst decision i ever made.

...

wait

...

i take that back

...

my worst decision has yet to come..but its soon

...

very very soon

* * *

><p>we hope u guyz lik da cliffy :)<p>

suspnseful rite? we thought so 2...

sry not been updating...end o da skool yr andd stuf

dont xpect another updat til afta xams :P

fangz 2 every 11 hu helpd us rite dis 1...dont worry, nico an buffy will b more in da story soooon

* * *

><p>Yeah, we really aren't going to be able to update this story until after the exams... :( You guys know how stressful school is...ughh<p>

Hope this story helped relieve some of the stress...making fun of badly written stories usually does lol :)

...Expect an EPIC! update later today :D

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next chapter around the beginning of summer ;)


End file.
